


There Is No 'Too Big'

by wincestismyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jack Kline, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub Jack Kline, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Winkline Bingo (Supernatural), winkline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyheart/pseuds/wincestismyheart
Summary: Jack is a cock carving slut and he can never get enough from the Winchester brothers. Dean comes up with an idea to satisfy his constant hunger for dick.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	There Is No 'Too Big'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winkline Bingo 2021! 
> 
> Have fun reading! Comments and Kudos are welcomed, but no pressure! <3

Jack can’t get enough.

Regardless of which Winchester cock was filling him at the moment, he always demanded more.

His hunger for cock was never satisfied, but then Dean came up with a good plan. He talked with his two lovers about it and Jack and Sam were first a little unsure about the whole thing, but he could convince them.

That's how they ended up in this situation. Sam lying on his back on their shared bed, Jack on top of him and Dean kneeling between their legs.

Sam and Jack are sharing passionate, open mouthed kisses, while Dean lies between their spread legs, two of his fingers deep inside of the young nephilim and his tongue up his brother's ass.

He moans soft at Sam's taste and closes his eyes. His own cock is rock hard and the sweet whines and groans from his boys make his dick drip pre-cum into his belly button.

He pushes a third finger into Jack's tight hole and stretches him more. Dean bends his fingers and knows he hit Jack's prostate when the young boy lets out a loud cry of pleasure.

He grins to himself and spreads his fingers inside of Jack. Sam clenches around his tongue and he knows it’s not going to take long until he comes, but now isn’t the right time, so he draws back again from his baby brother.

“Shh, not yet, Sammy…”, says Dean and hushes him softly, petting his thigh reassuring.

He sits up and twists his fingers inside of Jack, before withdrawing them. He laughs then both boys start to beg at the same time, looking desperately at him.

Sam and Jack have been hovering on the edge for too long already. One light shove and they will both tumble over and down in the dark abyss of pleasure and satisfaction.

Dean takes the lube again and pours some on his hand to coat Sam’s hard, red swollen cock with it. His little brother mewls happy and his dick twitches in his hand. He grins and holds his lover’s length steady, while he leads Jack with his over hand down on it.

“Yeah, that’s it, sweetheart...go slow and take your time…”

He moans when he sees how Jack’s hole sucks Sam greedy in. Both his lovers groan excited and the nephilim starts to move his hips desperate and wild up and down.

Dean however immediately stops him again and holds his hips in a vice like grip. He sets the pace of Jack’s movements and leads him slow, teasing. Sam is the first one to break and he whimpers in pleasure and begs.

“Please, De! Just let him move faster- I can’t- I just need to-”, babbles Sam on and interrupts himself with a lustful sob. He trembles all over and Dean decides to have some mercy.

“Okay, babyboy...Jack, you know what to do…”, he says with a sigh and lets go of the boys hips. The nephilim nods fast and starts to move his hips hard again.

Dean leans down to Sam and looks into his eyes which are filled with tears of pleasure. He grins and kisses his brother slowly, pushing his tongue in his mouth and his lover wraps his arms around his neck to hold him in place and moans soft.

He starts to slowly jerk himself off and breaks away, when his lugs start to burn from the lack of oxygen. They stay close, feeling the breath of the other shivering over spit slick lips.

Sam’s eyes wander over his body where his hand is still tugging on his cock. He bites on his lower lip and smirks when he sees his baby brother licking his lips.

Sam was always a cock hungry slut and would come with only Dean’s cock down his throat and without a hand on himself.

The oldest Winchester stops touching himself and gathers the pre-cum on the tip of his cock and smears it with his thumb over his Sam’s lower lip.

Sam immediately sticks his tongue out to taste the salty seed. He looks with pleading eyes up at Dean and sucks on his thumbs, with rips a deep growl out of him.

“Please, Dean…”,starts Sam to beg again. “Feed me your dick, please! I need it, Dean!”

He moans at the needy pleads and looks over his shoulder at Jack for a second. The boy seems to be totally caught up in a heady space full of desire and lust.

He is tweaking his own nipples, already used to their rule that he isn’t allowed to come with his hand on his cock, as long as nobody tells him else wise.

Dean grins soft and leans over to Jack to give him a soft kiss on his red bitten lips and folds his balls teasingly. He giggles when the boy shudders all over and moans against his lips.

“Keep your movements up, little one...you can come whenever you want, but when Sam comes too, you don’t pull off and make him hard again, yeah?”

Jack pants and his eyes roll back into his head. Dean knows Sam’s cock must be stimulating his prostate constantly. The nephilim groans loud and looks with a blissful smile at him.

“Yes, Sir...thank you, Sir…”, he answers still breathing hard and rolls his hips down against Sam’s.

Dean’s cock twitches like always when Jack calls him _Sir_ or _Master_ and he does that without even being supposed to do so. Nonetheless it turns the oldest Winchester on and drives him up the walls.

He turns back to Sam who is already waiting with his mouth wide open and his tongue lolling out. He groans and shuffles around on the bed. He places his knees right next to his brother’s head on each side and slowly feeds him his hard, throbbing cock.

He moans loud, closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Sam answers his moan with a whine and sucks eager on his dick. He starts to thrust lightly in and out of his mouth, careful not to choke him.

Suddenly he hears a familiar loud, high groan and glances over his shoulder at Jack, who has gone completely still and shudders all over. He sees the thick, white ropes of seed on Sam’s belly and grins.

He looks down at his baby brother again and raises his eyebrows questioning. He knows Sam didn’t come yet, but on his tense stature, he can see he really really wants to come.

He pulls his length out of his lover’s mouth and leans down to his ear.

“You are allowed to come too, Sammy...let go and come for me…”, whispers Dean into his ear and bites softly down on his neck.

His words are enough to push Sam over the edge and he hits his climax with a cry of pleasure. Dean smiles happy and mumbles praises into his skin.

He sits up and turns to Jack who looks expecting a order back at him. His cock is still hard and ready for another round. He stands up to sit down behind his youngest lover again.

“Make him hard again…”, whispers Dean into Jack’s ear and gives him some soft kisses on his neck. The nephilim nods again and circles his hips up and down in the same motion like before, sweet mewls falling from his lips.

Dean grins at Sam whose face is screwed into a grimace of pain and pleasure. He is grabbing Jack’s hips hard and even though he is probably over-sensitive right now, he can’t help but thrust up into the welcoming tightness of the boy.

Dean looks down at where his baby brother’s cock is deep nestled inside their boy toy and moans to himself. He grads the lube again, pours a bit on his hand and warms it, before he leads a finger to Jack’s already stuffed hole.

He touches the furled skin and hears a hitch in the nephilim’s breath. He bites on his lower lip and oh so slowly presses his finger along side Sam’s dick in.

“That feels good, princesses?”, he asks into Jack’s ear and licks over his neck again, leaving some love bites and enjoys how the boy fucks himself down on his finger and his brother’s dick.

Jack’s loud moan takes Dean takes as his answer. Before he even realizes it two, then three and then four fingers are in Jack’s now wide stretched hole.

He growls at the sight and shudders when he feels Sam growing hard besides his hand again. He can’t hold back anymore and pulls his hand out.

“Stay still, bitch…”, he growls into Jack’s ear and of course the boy obeys immediately. Both Sam and the young nephilim start to whine and mewl begging again. He rolls his eyes, but can’t help to smile.

Dean slicks his dick up and positions himself in front of Jack’s entrance. It takes a few tries, but then he finally slides into him.

He groans loud and almost blacks out at the feeling of Sam’s wet, warm cock pressed against his own, embraced by the tightness of Jack’s hole. He starts to thrust slowly in and out, drowning in the all engaging pleasure.

\---

Jack can’t even moan anymore when Dean presses himself into his tight and so hungry body. It’s so damn good and for the first time he actually feels full.

Even though Sam and Dean have both a really impressing size, it was never enough for him before. Even when they there stuffing him from both ends. But now? God, it’s fucking overwhelming!

Dean once called him a _size-queen_ and Jack still doesn’t know what it means, but it doesn’t matter anyway. He can’t think about anything else than these two big cocks stretching him out so perfect.

He can’t move anymore, too caught up in the feeling, but he recognizes the rocking movements of Sam and Dean thrusting into him. He hears their loud moans and it only makes his desire grow.

He feels the tingling sensation of his orgasm in his belly and he really doesn’t want it to end yet, so he tries to hold it back as long as possible, but then Dean and Sam hit his prostate at the same time and it’s over.

Jack doesn’t hears his own scream of pleasure, but he feels his cock twitching and his seed landing between himself and Sam.

He trembles all over and only a few minutes later he feels the hot spunk from both brothers filling him up. It’s the last thing he feels before unconscious takes him into a world of post-orgasmic haze and nothing more when happiness.

The next days Sam and Dean both tease him all the time that they literally fucked him into unconscious and they repeat it by every chance they get.

  
  



End file.
